


Hot Nights

by TiffanyF



Series: Dress Shirts [4]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Horatio. Mac. A new shirt. The door. The sofa. Need I say more?? Don't own 'em. Shame. There'd be more crossovers with smut if I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Nights

**Author's Note:**

> One shot. A kinda self-challenge piece. A friend of mine was complaining about how the Anita Blake books were nothing but porn and how she didn't need to know about mouths on hot throbbing....  
> She never finished the sentence - and the books are so tame - but I wanted to see how many times I could use hot throbbing in a one off. Thus, the story

Horatio Caine was a man who took pride in his iron self control. He'd faced down armed murderers and never once let anyone see how nervous he was while staring into the gun. He was always calm, collected and in control.

Or, he was, until his date for the evening showed up looking good enough to eat. Mac Taylor was by no means classically handsome, no matter what Horatio thought, but he had the charm brought on by confidence. That, and absolutely amazing eyes. Eyes that could never seem to settle on a single color, almost always shifting from blue to green to gray and back depending on the light and what Mac was wearing.

Mac, like Horatio, favored black suits, but the one he'd chosen for that evening had hints of silver woven through the material like stars shining through clouds, just enough of a twinkle to keep Horatio's eyes on Mac's body. His dress shirt was the same unusual tri-color mix of his eyes, a shimmering blue/green/silver that only highlighted his oh-so unusual eyes.

The moment he saw Mac, he was hungry for only one thing and he knew that he had time to get it before they had to leave for dinner. With a soft growl, Horatio pulled Mac in against him and claimed his lover's mouth with his own. Mac's hands went to Horatio's shoulders to brace himself as he both leaned into and surrendered to the kiss. Horatio's lips massaged Mac's for several long moments before parting to allow his tongue to slip out and trace Mac's mouth. Mac opened to the slick invader with another soft moan and used his own tongue only to encourage Horatio's into further exploration.

Horatio could feel Mac's growing erection against his own and pushed forward with his hips, drawing another ragged moan from his lover. When Mac pulled back to gasp for breath, Horatio immediately attached his lips to Mac's neck and started nibbling as his hands slipped up under Mac's suit jacket and pushed it off, letting the black material fall to the floor. The shimmering shirt was as soft as it looked and Horatio's hands smoothed silken fabric over equally silken skin.

"H," Mac whispered, "pants."

"Sofa," Horatio replied, mouth still more or less attached to Mac's neck.

"Can't walk."

Horatio pulled back and stared into his lover's wonderful eyes. They were completely lust blown and dark. He smiled and pulled Mac back in for another deep kiss, tongue thrusting in and out of his lover's mouth as his hands slid up Mac's firm stomach to his chest. As he rubbed Mac's very sensitive nipples through the soft fabric, tormenting with hands and shirt, he ran his tongue firmly along the roof of Mac's mouth.

Mac's hips pushed forward letting Horatio feel the hot throbbing hardness that was waiting for his mouth, or his body. The red head started walking them carefully backwards and into his living room - and the large sofa that was awaiting them. He slowly unbuttoned Mac's new shirt while his tongue molested Mac's mouth, and left the shirt hanging from Mac's shoulders.

Mac broke away from the kiss and half fell back onto the sofa. He sat up to watch Horatio undress and to pull off the rest of his clothes.

"Leave it," Horatio said softly when Mac started to slip out of his shirt.

"Hedonist," Mac smiled and dropped his hands to his black belt and slacks, sighing as his erection was freed.

"I love you in silk," Horatio said. He knelt on the floor in front of Mac and shuffled forward, forcing Mac's legs apart.

"You love me in nothing," Mac pointed out.

"Very true," Horatio agreed. He leaned in and nuzzled Mac's diaphragm, tongue flicking out to taste the skin as he moved slowly towards Mac's nipple. Mac could feel his body tense and harden just in anticipation of feeling Horatio's mouth on such sensitive skin. Horatio smiled against Mac's chest and kept moving slowly towards his destination. Mac cried out when Horatio's tongue finally traced around the crinkled skin, just circling and teasing for long moments before his lips closed over the hardened bud and he sucked it into his mouth. Mac's head fell back against the sofa, his hands in Horatio's red hair to hold that wonderful knowing mouth in place as long as possible. Horatio bit down carefully, slowly, until he felt Mac's hands tighten in his hair and then flicked the trapped skin with his tongue.

"Horatio, need you lower," Mac moaned, trying not to thrust up against Horatio's chest.

"You're not going to let me finish?" Horatio asked. He kissed the nipple he'd been sucking on and moved back just enough to look at Mac.

"I'm not going to last much longer."

"I can make you."

Mac groaned at the thought. His lover had done it to him in the past, hand holding his erection in just such a way that Mac wasn't able to climax until Horatio wanted him to. "Please," he finally moaned.

Horatio grinned a grin that should have made him look boyish, and would have under any other circumstance, but naked with his lover, the grin just made him look devious. He shifted up onto the couch next to Mac and leaned in, wrapping his left hand around Mac's hot throbbing erection and his mouth around Mac's neglected nipple.

The dual sensations shooting sparks through his body should have been enough to push Mac over the edge, to send him spinning away into orgasm, but Horatio's hand stopped all of that. Mac had wondered, once, where Horatio had learned so much control during sex, how to know when the borders between pain and pleasure would be too much and started taking away from the experience, but finally figured out that Horatio was just that good at reading his partner.

Mac cried out and pushed up when Horatio's lips finally, finally wrapped around his erection. The red head stayed shallow for a moment, suckling and tonguing the head before he shifted his hand down and chased it with his lips. Mac almost stopped breathing at the feel of Horatio's hand and mouth working him. He'd never had a lover, before the red head, that could find a rhythm with both his hand and his mouth and still take Mac deep in his throat. When was was that deep in Horatio's mouth, the red head's hand was lower, usually teasing the entrance to Mac's body. And the hand still kept control of Mac's release, letting the pressure and pleasure build so slowly in him that he thought he was going to scream - and usually did once Horatio let him climax.

Horatio rode the rhythms of Mac's body, feeling each shiver of pleasure as it teased through his lover and finally shifted his hand to just holding Mac's erection steady as he moved, finally staying just around the head and sucking until Mac came with a long, loud cry of Horatio's name. Horatio stayed in place, suckling gently until Mac's hand pushed him away.

Horatio shifted them until they were curled up together, only the silken fabric of Mac's shirt between them. "Where did you find this?"

"You can find anything in New York if you know where to look," Mac replied. He could feel that his lover was still hard and rolled so he was facing Horatio. "I knew you would love it, just not how much."

"Mac, you know how much I love your eyes," Horatio said. "The shirt matches them perfectly."

"I'll just have to wear it again," Mac smiled. He reached between them and wrapped his hand around Horatio's hot throbbing erection. "Especially if it gets this kind of a reaction from you."

The red head sighed as a knowing hand started to move over his length. "You like this kind of reaction from me," he said forcing his eyes to stay open.

"Even if it does make us late for supper." To keep the mess to a minimum, Mac slid down Horatio's body and took the now leaking erection into his mouth. Horatio moaned as his eyes fluttered closed and he fought to keep his hips from thrusting wildly. Mac's tongue played along the vein for a long moment and then he took the head back in his mouth, hand holding it steady as he worked. He wasn't nearly as talented as his lover, but Horatio never seemed to mind. Horatio got as lost from a simple touch as he did when they were making love. He was, as Mac had accused earlier, a hedonist. And Mac loved it. He loved that Horatio could be so excited by just being in the same room as Mac, that he was so completely in love with Mac.

Horatio started to make little moaning groans in his throat, noises that meant he was nearing a climax. Mac stopped moving and held just the head in his mouth tonging the slit as his hand worked along the rest of Horatio's hot length. Horatio's whole body tensed and that was the only warning Mac had before his mouth was flooded by Horatio's climax.

"Love you," Horatio murmured managing to lift a hand to run through Mac's black hair.

"Same here," Mac replied. He slid up carefully and let Horatio take his weight.

"You love you too?"

"H, you know what I mean." Mac kissed Horatio's nose. "I love you. Now, what about supper?"

"We still have time to get there," Horatio said. "I asked you to meet earlier than we actually needed just in case something like this happened."

"You know us too well," Mac grinned. "And I'm glad, because I'm really looking forward to this new restaurant."

"I know you are, and I'd never make you miss it," Horatio said. He ran his hands over Mac's back, playing with the shirt. "Plus, I hear their desserts are to die for."

"Really? Well, I guess we'll just have to see then, won't we?"

Horatio pulled Mac in for another kiss. "I doubt I'll agree, because I'm comparing them to you," he said softly. "And that makes it very hard to rate on the scale. Very, very hard."

"Such is the price of love," Mac said dryly, but with a gleam in his eye that promised something else very hard, very soon.


End file.
